In the pet industry, collar strap mounted devices are used regularly. Depending upon the type, the device is secured to the collar in one of several ways. One conventional technique for securing a device to a collar strap is with fasteners that pass through openings in the collar strap. For example, a device with stimulus electrodes might have threaded posts extending from the device. The threaded posts pass through openings in the collar strap and the electrode portion (or a nut or similar object) is screwed onto the threaded post and holds the collar in place. Alternatively, the positions of the posts and receptacles are reversed. For example, the threaded post may extend from the electrode and be received by a threaded receptacle in the device. The requirement that the collar have openings to accommodate the posts prevents the pet owner from using a collar strap of their choosing. Further, punching holes in the collar is not an option for many pet owners due to the lack of appropriate tools and/or skills and the potential damage to the collar strap.
Another commonly used attachment technique is passing the collar strap through openings (e.g., loops) on the device. This allows some collar straps to be used as long as the collar strap dimensions (i.e., the width and thickness) are compatible with the loop dimensions. Collar straps are often viewed as fashion accessories and there is no industry standard for the dimensions. The range of widths for collar straps available in the marketplace varies considerably from approximately 6.4 mm (0.25 in) to approximately 38.1 mm (1.5 in). The large variation in collar strap widths prevents a device from being compatible with all collar straps that a pet owner may desire for the pet. This technique also assumes the collar strap employs a clasp that allows the ends of the collar strap to be detached from each other (i.e., the collar opens) in the manner of a conventional belt buckle. Collars that are permanently closed, such as Martingale collars, are simply not compatible with devices intended to be mounted to a collar. Other collar straps have two part clasps, such a quick release buckle, and each end of the collar strap carries one part of the clasp. Such clasp parts are generally larger than the collar strap and will not pass through the loops. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.